moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Icely Does It!
Icely Does It! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 11 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Elder Furi (narrator) *Simon Growl (name mention) *Dr. Strangeglove *Gabby *Cap'n Buck (name mention) *Musky Huskies Story Part One Greetings readers, It is I, your snow-splattered friend, Elder Furi! Is it chilly in here, or am I imagining things? I'm probably just shivering with excitement 'cos I'm about to tell you exactly what happened on the snowy peaks of Mount Sillimanjaro during the most recent Super Moshi Mission. It was brrr-illiant! And, as usual, I know more about it then any Moshi... ICELY DOES IT! We left our brave Super Moshis heading towards the summit of Sillimanjaro, following a tip-off from Simon growl. Could this be where Dr. Strangeglove and his criminal cohorts were constructing their terrifying Super Weapon? It was time to investigate! The Super Moshis put on their thermal capes, packed their extra-woolly undies, and headed to the frozen foothills of Sillimanjaro. COOL! Or perhaps I should say 'FREEZING!'... Even though they are incredibly Super, there was no way my Super Moshis could make it to the summit without some supplies, so I instructed them to head to my abandoned hut, halfway up the mountain. This proved to be trickier than juggling custard because the Great Gulp Gondola was broken, missing a vital cog! Local villagers said it has been damaged by an avalanche that struck after a giant Alpine horn parped in the dead of night. Stranger still, packs of Glumps (in woolly hats) had been spotted pulling a big sledge loaded with strange equipment. They were yodeling too!! Thankfully, Gabby the Mini Moshifone was on hand to help find the missing cog! Using her sizzling laser App, she melted the snow surrounding the gondola and found half of a Snowtot, a frozen Glump and Cap'n Buck (who said something about getting lost in the Blurghmuda Triangle). But then success - the Super Moshis spotted the cog. They fixed the gondola and headed up to my hut! I hadn't time to tidy the place, but there was no time to get comfy. The Super Moshis needed to collect some warm clothes and TOOT on a mystically-infused dog whilst to make my Musky Huskies. Woof!! Now they could really hit the slush because the Musky Huskies were raring to pull my Super Sledge to the top of the mountain. And thanks to a sniff of Dr Strangeglove's coat, they were on C.L.O.N.C.'s trail in no time. It wasn't easy because the Musky Huskies had to avoid a maze of fallen trees. See if you can find your way to the C.L.O.N.C. base! (Puzzle) Part Two After a daring snowy dash, my chilly Super Moshis finally arrived at C.L.O.N.C.'s enormous HQ. Or did they? Well, no, not really. The entire mountain-top base was actually a cardboard fake! And this whole expedition was... ...a TRAP!! As a cage dropped onto the Super Moshis, Dr. Strangeglove gloated that Simon Growl had misled them on purpose. And that wasn't naughty... it was really nasty. Worse still, the Super Weapon was nowhere to be seen!! But there was still hope. While Strangeglove combed his mustache (using his special grooming glove) the Super Moshis used Gabby's MP3 player, along with the Sonic Sapphire, to hypnotize Strangeglove's evil Glump guards! But to every Moshi's amazement, they actually hypnotized Strangeglove's faithful glove, persuading it to retrieve the key to the cage. PHEW! As the Super Moshis escaped, my Musky Huskies chased Dr Strangeglove away (and we all know how much he likes Musky Huskies). Even his glove made a run for it!! Yay, the Super Moshis were free (and colder than ever). But they were no closer to finding C.L.O.N.C.'s real hidden base OR the Super Weapon. Oh well, at least they found Tomba the Wistful Snowtot! Okay, they found his head, but they soon re-united it with the rest of his body - it had tumbled down the mountain when Dr. Straneglove had kicked this cute little Moshling aside. BOO! So there you have it. Another mission completed. But time is running out! How will the Super Weapon before the World of Moshi is plunged into darkness? And why has Simon Growl been telling fibs? And could someone please tell us the best way to treat frostbite? See what happens in next month's fiery climax to this epic story... Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Category:Stories